(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoking apparatus, and more specifically, a magnetically assembled hookah.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Hookahs date back centuries and are still popular today. Traditional hookahs are generally used to smoke flavored tobacco and consist of a number of components. The parts of a hookah include a bowl to hold the tobacco and coals, a plate or tray below the bowl to capture fallen ashes, a sealed base or vase to hold water that cools and humidifies tobacco smoke drawn through a channel within the hookah, and a hose to draw the tobacco smoke into the mouth of a person using the hookah. Hookahs may also include a valve to release smoke that has not been inhaled by the user.
Hookahs known in the prior art do not allow for quick and easy assembly and disassembly, while providing reinforced attachment, of several hookah components. For example, hookahs known in the art such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,827,995 describe an interlocking stem and base assembly. This hookah requires manufacturing of a specially designed interlocking element built into the stem and base of the assembly and does not provide reinforced attachment of other components of the hookah.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a hookah using electromagnetic forces to connect and disconnect one or more hookah parts. With these goals in mind, the inventor has created an easy to assemble hookah made of multiple connecting components that utilize various methods of magnetic attachment.